The Best Wave
by Capital-C
Summary: A request fic made for IsmaelandLuigi21. Becky and Emily run afoul of Victoria Best while competing in a contest being held at a beach festival. (Final chapter revised starting 03-31-13)
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Wave**

It was the day of the first annual Best Wave Beach Festival.

A variety of booths and carts had been set up along the beach, many selling food and or drink, others offering an assortment of souvenirs. Performers entertained the crowds, playing music, singing, dancing, juggling.

Various competitions were being held as well, many of which were open to beach goers. Among them was the main attraction, The Best Wave Surf And Turf competition, which consisted of five events, taking place both in and out of the water.

Entering this contest was Emily Moon, whom you probably know as Emily from the game show titled, _**May I Have A Word**_. Her partner in the competition was a girl named Becky Botsford, whom she had met just earlier that day. The two had quickly befriended each other and had later decided to enter the contest.

Also entering was Victoria Best, a schoolmate of Becky and part time villain who happened to be obsessed with being the best at everything. Her partner was another of Becky's schoolmates, a boy called Hunter Throbheart. She'd literally snatched him off the beach, telling him he was entering the contest as her partner, even signing both of their names to the list of participants before he could protest. Needless to say, he didn't appear terribly fond of her.

Others entered as well, but they were just nameless background characters no one really cares about.

The first event was a water game known as chicken, in which one member of each team must balance on the shoulders of their teammate, acting as the arms while their teammate functions as the legs, each team attempting to topple and or separate the other team. The last team standing being the winners.

"I'll be the legs. If you don't mind." Becky volunteered, stretching before the first event.

Being of slighter build, Emily was grateful not to be on the bottom.

"Oh… I don't mind." She replied somewhat abashedly.

Meanwhile, the other team was deciding positions as well.

"You're on the bottom." Victoria said. "Only the best should be on top. Not that I couldn't lift you if I wanted to. Being the best and all." She added.

"I'm sure." Hunter remarked dryly, not really caring at this point.

The game was soon underway, the teams gathering by the water.

This particular event was arranged in tournament format. With one team being eliminated each round, till only the top two remained.

The first match up was Team Starlight, Becky and Emily's team, versus Team Extra.

"You ready?" Becky asked.

"Sure." Emily replied, attempting to brush aside any reservations.

"Good, then climb up." Becky said, turning her back to Emily.

Emily climbed upon Becky's shoulders, finding it somewhat intimidating how easily she was lifted. She could tell that her weight represented zero challenge for Becky from the effortless way she moved. She felt a bit like a fly being carried on the back of an elephant.

"Emily, relax, I've got you." Becky said, sensing her unease.

Though Emily hadn't exactly been worried about falling, Becky's words had the desired effect, calming her teammate and reminding her that there was really no need to feel intimidated. Becky was strong, but that was no reason to feel weak. Especially when that strength was on her side.

"Thanks Becky. I feel better now." Emily said.

"Good. Now let's go!" Becky replied with a smile and a rallying cry as the match began.

They made short work of the first team, moving one step closer to wining the event. Team Victoria was the next to score a victory, also moving higher in the rankings. Both teams eventually fought their way to the top, their final match against each other.

"You ready to go knock princess Victoria over there on her royal rear?" Becky asked, ready for a fight.

"I'm ready, but I don't think she's ready for me!" Emily cheered, feeling confident.

The other team conferred as well.

"Hunter! You better not drop me when we're this close to winning!" Victoria barked.

"Of course not." Hunter remarked disinterestedly.

The match soon began and the teams engaged each other, Emily and Victoria locking hands in a battle of wills. Victoria was stronger thanks to her many athletic pursuits. But with Becky acting as an anchor, Emily wouldn't be toppled so easily. They shoved and struggled back and forth, neither gaining a clear advantage.

"You should just give up! I'm stronger than you!" Victoria said as they struggled, despite growing more exhausted by the second.

"Well you're not strong enough! And I'm not giving up!" Emily shot back, shoving Victoria to a near fall.

With effort, Victoria quickly righted herself, shoving back with an angry scowl. Emily continued to resist with all she had, refusing to fall. Growling with frustration, Victoria pressed forward, their foreheads meeting.

"You…can't…beat me…I'm….the best!" Victoria spouted as they continued to grapple.

"Well your best isn't good enough!" Emily countered, quickly regretting her words as Victoria's eyes began to glow, a wrathful sound escaping the enraged girl.

A single flash of light emerged from the eyes of Victoria, generating a concussive force which sent Emily reeling backwards, taking Becky with her. To the eyes of onlookers, it appeared as if she'd simply lost her balance and slipped, for their heads had been far too close together for others to witness the sudden flash of light.

Team Victoria was announced the winner of the first event as Becky rushed to check on Emily, who lay unpleasantly still on the surface of the water, only semiconscious.

"Emily, are you okay?" Becky asked, causing the eyes of her teammate to flutter open.

"Becky?" Emily replied, slowing regaining her senses.

"What happened Emily? Why'd you fall like that?" Becky asked, concerned.

"I…I think she hit me… with her eyes!" Emily replied, still a bit dazed and feeling confused.

"Oh…that Victoria… And I'll bet no one saw her." Becky brooded, realizing exactly what her so called rival had done.

She wanted to continue and serve Victoria a slice of humble pie just for that, but didn't wish to endanger her teammate any further. She sighed in resignation.

"Listen, Emily, if you don't feel up to it, we can…"

"I'm not quitting." Emily cut in before Becky could finish the thought. "I'll be okay by the time they start the next event."

"Emily, are you sure about this? You looked pretty bad just now." Becky said.

"Positive." Emily replied.

"Alright, but we'll need to be more careful from now on." Becky reluctantly agreed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wordgirl. I don't pretend to own Wordgirl. And I'm not making any money off this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next event started roughly fifteen minutes later, the teams having gathered outside a large roped off area with small plastic shovels and buckets for a seashell hunt. Whichever team found the most within the allotted time would be the winner.

"You ready?" Becky asked

"Bring it!" Emily replied, her competitive spirit showing.

With that, the clock started. All teams entered the roped off area and began to dig.

"Well, I guess there isn't much Victoria can do to cheat in this event. Not without someone seeing." Becky said as she and Emily dug through the sand.

"Yeah, she can't hit people in the face without getting in trouble." Emily remarked, still a bit upset.

Meanwhile, Team Victoria appeared to experiencing some difficulties.

"You're not helping me!" Victoria roared in frustration, her teammate standing idly by as she searched alone.

"And why should I? I never wanted to do this in the first place! And you've been nothing but rude to me this entire time!" Hunter shot back.

At that, Victoria roughly gripped him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer.

"You help now, or you hurt later. You decide." She threatened, releasing him just as roughly and sending him tumbling to his rear.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Hunter retrieved his shovel from the sand and began digging, though not so vigorously as Victoria.

Twenty shells later, Team Starlight had taken the lead, more than half of the time having expired.

"Hurry up you stupid little weasel! Can't you dig any faster?" Victoria shouted.

"Me? I found most of the shells we have! And I keep telling you, it's not about digging, it's sifting! You're terrible at this!" Hunter shouted back, all thoughts of Victoria's threat forgotten.

"Are you saying that I'm not the best at something?!" Victoria exclaimed in outrage.

"I would think that was abundantly clear!" Hunter replied, both of them having dropped their shovels to glare at each other.

With that, a bell rang, signaling the end of the event. The teams presented their shells to the judges to be counted. Following the official count, Team Starlight was declared the winner, with a total twenty five shells.

"We did it Becky! We just need two more events and we win the whole thing!" Emily cheered as they both celebrated.

Meanwhile, Team Victoria merely looked on and brooded. Well, Victoria brooded. Hunter merely stood alongside her with his arms crossed, annoyed with her presence and waiting for the day to be over.

"This is your fault." Victoria muttered.

Hunter merely sighed, too tired from their previous exchange to argue the point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The third event was the surf and turf relay race.

A total of eight buoys had been placed in the water, one for each team. On the beach there were a number flag posts, each bearing six colored flags. One member of each team would swim to their assigned buoy, tagging it before returning to their teammate waiting at the shore line. The second member of the team would then dash to one of the flag post, retrieving a flag. The runner would then return to the swimmer, both members repeating the process to accumulate as many flags as possible. Whichever team had the most when the clock stopped was the winner.

"So which do you want, the surf or the turf?" Becky asked.

"I think I'll stay out of the water this time." Emily replied.

Meanwhile, things were the same as usual for Team Victoria.

"I'll do the swimming, you do the running. And don't you dare screw this one up for me." Victoria hissed.

"Would it kill you to be just a bit less abrasive?" Hunter asked.

"Would it kill you if I held your head underwater?" Victoria replied sarcastically.

Again, Hunter sighed.

"Never mind." He said.

With that, all teams took their positions, the swimmers hitting the water the instant the clock started.

Becky and Victoria quickly took the lead among the other competitors, reaching their goal at the same time. They quickly returned to the shore line to meet their teammates.

Hunter and Emily dashed for the flag posts, Emily reaching them slightly before Hunter. She grabbed one of the flags and made a run for the shore line, but was surpassed by Hunter along the way. With her partner returning first, Victoria returned to the water ahead of Becky.

The two teams continued racing back and forth, each of them gaining the advantage at one time or another. As the countdown reached its final moments they were neck and neck, Becky and Victoria in the water on their way back to shore. I was then that Victoria dove beneath the water, using her powers to snag Becky's leg, dragging her below the surface.

Though she hadn't been pulled far enough to truly be in danger, the resulting disorientation provided Victoria with enough time to acquire a substantial lead, reaching the shore line far ahead of Becky. Her unwitting accomplice retrieved the winning flag just as the clock reached zero.

"Game and set, Beck-face." Victoria taunted as Becky reached the shore.

"I know you cheated Victoria. And what's more, you know it. Even if I can't prove it, you didn't win a thing! And you're not the best!" Becky said.

"Oh yeah? Well tell it to the judge. Or in this case, judges. Cause they say I win!" Victoria replied smugly.

Becky merely sighed in disgust and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next event was tug of war. Two teams would take opposite ends of a rope, attempting to pull the opposing team over a line marked in the sand. As with the first event, the winning team would move on to face a new team, till only the top two remained.

Once again, Team Starlight and Team Victoria were the leading competitors.

"You ready to lose, Beck-face?" Victoria taunted as both teams awaited the starting signal.

"Are you?" Becky replied.

"That's cute. She thinks she can win. Isn't she cute?" Victoria mocked.

Hunter sighed, having no desire to be involved in the exchange.

With that, the buzzer sounded, signaling the start of the match. Both teams started to pull, tugging back and forth, gaining and losing ground.

"You should just quit right now, Beck-face. You can't beat the best." Victoria said.

"Funny, I seem to recall you losing that seashell hunt." Becky replied, not bothering to debate Victoria's so called victories.

"Well it's not like you actually beat _me_. I can't help it if this dead weight was holding me back." Victoria argued, referring to Hunter.

Her teammate briefly loosened his grip on the rope, causing Victoria to stagger forward several steps under the sudden increase in pressure.

"What do you think you're doing back there?!" She snapped once Hunter had renewed his grip.

"I'm dead weight. I though you could use a little break." He replied sarcastically.

Victoria growled in irritation, but knew better than to press the issue. She instead returned her attention to Becky.

"You still can't win Beck-face. I'm the best athlete in the whole school. The best in any school! Or anywhere!" Victoria exclaimed, regaining some of the ground she'd lost.

"I sincerely doubt that Victoria. And stop me calling that!" Becky replied, feeling sorely tempted to use her super strength.

"What? Beck-face? You don't like a name like Beck-face, Beck-face? You're really a little too sensitive, aren't you, Beck-face?" Victoria teased, picking at Becky's last nerve.

Hunter groaned.

"Do you ever shut up?" He remarked.

"What?!" Victoria snapped, completely losing her focus on the match.

Her furious shout distracted Hunter as well, leaving very little resistance on their end of the rope. With one final tug from Team Starlight, they both came tumbling over the line, landing in a heap.

Victoria roared in frustration as Team Starlight was declared the winner, shoving Hunter off her back in the process.

"You! You stupid! I can't believe!" Victoria fumed, too enraged to form complete sentences. "You… This one really was your fault!" She finally managed, pointing an accusing finger.

Hunter winced at the volume of her outburst, but dared to speak.

"And here I thought the other one was my fault too." He said.

Victoria seethed in frustration, but said nothing in return. It was as she turned and walked off in a huff that Hunter realized she'd actually been on the verge of tears. He sighed.

Now why'd he have to go and feel bad about that one?


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five**

The final event was about to start, a limbo competition featuring only the two leading teams.

One member of a team would pass under the bar, followed by their teammate. The second team would then do the same. The bar would then be lowered.

This would continue till a member of either team was unable to pass under the bar without knocking it over. This player would then be out of the game. Each time a player was removed, the bar would be reset to its highest position. The remaining players would continue this process till both members of either team were eliminated.

"Okay, this is the final event, the tiebreaker. We win this and we win it all. So I've got just one question for you, Emily. Are you ready to limbo?" Becky asked with a serious expression.

"I was born ready!" Emily cheered.

Meanwhile, Team Victoria rallied as well.

"She didn't beat me." Victoria muttered to herself. "I'm the best."

"Victoria." Hunter approached, stirring his partner from her thoughts.

"What do you want?" She asked, annoyed.

Hunter braced himself to say what he felt needed saying.

"Listen, Victoria... Since the last one really was partly my fault, and I do realize how important all this is to you... I'll help you all I can with this one." He said.

Victoria paused.

Was he actually attempting to be nice to her after the way she'd treated him all day?

"Yeah, well... Thanks, I guess." She said. "I…I'm sorry I kept blaming you. I was being rude when you never really had to help me in the first place." She admitted.

Hunter smiled for a change, taking her by the arm. She was briefly puzzled, then realized he was checking her pulse.

"I was right." He said. "It didn't kill you."

Victoria felt herself beginning to blush.

"Would you cut that out!" She protested, snatching her arm back and turning away to hide the color spreading to her cheeks. "Now let's go and win this thing already!" She said a bit roughly, attempting to distract from the moment as she marched off.

Hunter followed, the two of them taking their starting positions alongside Team Starlight.

"I see you two made up." Becky remarked as they arrived.

"We reached an agreement." Victoria replied.

"So, when's the wedding?" Becky asked, unable to resist the opportunity.

The resulting expression from Victoria was priceless. Emily attempted not to laugh, but failed to contain her amusement entirely. Victoria fumed.

"You are so going down Botsford." She said.

With that, the music began, signaling the start of the event.

Victoria was the first under the bar, followed by Hunter. Next was Becky, then Emily. The bar was then lowered.

This continued till the bar reached its fourth level. Victoria managed to clear it. But Hunter, despite his best effort, was less than fortunate, instead taking a spill and landing on his back as the bar was tipped over.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked.

"Fine. A bit embarrassed, but fine." Hunter replied. "I suppose I wasn't much help after all." He added.

Victoria smiled.

"You did your best." She said, helping him up. "Besides, Team Starlight is still going down. Especially Botsford." She added, the competitive edge returning to her voice.

With that, the game continued, Victoria versus the whole of Team Starlight. The first four levels were cleared by all three girls, followed by a fifth. But as promised, Victoria managed to outlast Becky when it came to level six.

"Ha, you lose Beck-face! Team Victoria is back on top!" She gloated.

"You haven't won yet Victoria." Becky said. "Half of Team Starlight is still in the game."

"And what is she supposed to do?" Victoria mocked. "Is the little mousy mouse your secret weapon?" She taunted in a cutesy voice.

"Maybe." Emily answered in her own behalf. "I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you?" She challenged.

"I guess I will." Victoria replied, her tone equally challenging, though neither had raised their voices.

With that, the match resumed, the bar dipping lower and lower. The first five levels were again cleared, Victoria clearing level six as well. It was now Emily's turn.

"Your friend didn't do so good with this one." Victoria said. "Think you can hack it?"

Emily's only reply was her expression as she stepped up to the bar, gliding under it like a pro. She then regarded Victoria with that same look as the bar was lowered to level seven.

Annoyed, and just a bit flustered, Victoria stepped forward, making her way under the bar yet again, this time with considerably more effort. She was again matched by Emily, the other girl making it look easy by comparison. The bar was again lowered, this time to level eight.

Growing truly vexed, Victoria again attempted to pass under the bar, this time struggling to bend just a little bit further, to move just a bit more precisely. She was inches from clearing the bar when she reached her limit, falling as Hunter had fallen and taking the bar down with her.

The buzzer promptly sounded and the music ceased, signaling the end of the event as well as the competition. Team Starlight was then announced as the winning team. Victoria made no effort to rise, having just given her very best, only to fail in the end.

"Victoria, are you alright?" Hunter asked as he rushed to her side.

She didn't reply, instead simply gesturing for silence before returning to her feet, her features set with a foreboding  
expression.

"Victoria?" Hunter remarked with mounting concern.

Victoria spoke, but to herself rather than Hunter.

"She is not better than me." She uttered darkly. "I'm the best!" She said as she watched the two winners being presented with their prizes.

The gift cards and free tickets to some new amusement park were of no importance to Victoria. But being used as a trophy of sorts, there was a single commemorative pearl within a small glass display case. Her eyes began to glow as she set her sights upon it, determined not to leave without it.

She hadn't brought her recorder to the beach for fear of it being ruined by the sand, so using her music to stun the crowd before swiping it was out of the question. But that trophy was hers, and she would have it by any means necessary.

"That trophy is mine!" She declared, using her powers to snatch it from the hands of the presenter.

"Victoria, what are you doing?!" Hunter exclaimed.

"I would think that was abundantly clear." She replied with a sinister grin.

It was in this moment of distraction that Becky took action, tossing a nearby Frisbee and jarring the pearl free of Victoria's influence, the pearl slipping from its case in the process, both the case as well as the pearl falling in opposite directions. Becky dove for the case while Emily attempted to catch the pearl.

"I've got! I've got!" Emily said as she attempted to position herself correctly.

She didn't notice the sound equipment situated behind her and bumped it, yelping as she nearly tumbled over. It was in this instant that she felt something enter her mouth, unintentionally swallowing it as it hit that back of her throat.

"I…I think I just swallowed the pearl!" She uttered with a mix of shock and concern.

"Seriously?" Victoria complained, growling with frustration. "Well fine then! If I can't just take the trophy, I'm taking you and the trophy!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Emily remarked in disbelief, suddenly finding herself in the grips of Victoria's powers.

"Let her go Victoria!" Becky demanded.

"And why would I do that? Because you said so? I don't think so, Botsford. I think we're leaving." Victoria replied derisively.

She then summoned her gorilla sidekick with a whistle, the large ape promptly making his way to her side. She used her powers to pull Emily closer, then with a simple gesture, instructed General Smoochington to take hold of her captive. The ape obeyed without hesitation, allowing Victoria to release her hold on Emily and redirect her focus to the display case held by Becky.

"I'll take that." She said as she snatched it using her powers, ignoring Becky's protest.

With that, she climbed upon her sidekick's back and stretched her arm out towards the city.

"General Smoochington, take us home!" She said, the large ape departing with surprising speed as the crowd looked on in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"I have to do something about this." Becky said to herself.

She quickly ducked behind the nearest structure while no one was looking, transforming into Wordgirl. With that, she was off in pursuit of Victoria. Using her greatly superior speed, she easily closed in upon her target.

"Hold it right there Victoria!" She ordered. "Let the girl go and surrender peacefully before…"

She didn't finish the sentence, for she suddenly found herself in the grips of Victoria's power. She struggled to break free, but was instead launched into the side of a building.

She cried out in pain as she impacted the structure and was overcome with a dull sense of disorientation. Before she could truly recover from the jarring collision, she was again propelled into the side of an opposing building. Dazed even further, the battered hero was then slammed to the ground before being hurled to the center of a construction site. Victoria then unleashed a burst of concussive force, wrecking the building under construction and burying Wordgirl beneath a mass of steel beams and rubble.

"What did you just do to Wordgirl!" Emily exclaimed with a mix of shock and fear.

"About what I did to you, only… bigger." Victoria replied. "But that's enough talk for now, we've got places to be." She added, giving General Smoochington the signal to continue.

The general grunted, again embarking with considerable speed. They soon reached Victoria's home, entering through her bedroom window.

"You can put her down now Smoochington. But go block the door." Victoria instructed.

The general again grunted, releasing Emily and moving to block the door. Though glad to be free of the large ape's grip, she remained uneasy.

"Uh… what exactly do you plan on doing with me Victoria?" She asked. "You can't seriously be planning to keep me here. I mean, it's kidnapping, and this is your house." She pointed out.

"No, I don't plan on keeping you here. I plan to get my trophy." Victoria answered.

"_How_?" Emily asked as she edged away from Victoria.

"I'll just use my powers to reach down your throat and pull it out." Victoria replied.

"That doesn't sound… safe." Emily remarked, backing away a bit more.

She didn't want the pearl inside her, but certainly didn't want it pulled out.

"Oh, it's safe alright." Victoria assured. "Extremely uncomfortable for you maybe, but safe." She said, drawing closer. "Now open up and say, ahhh."

"Ah!" Emily cried, dashing to the other side of the room to avoid Victoria.

"Emily, Emily, Emily, you can't get away from me." Victoria said. "The door is blocked; I can use my powers to stop you even if you make it to the window. And even Wordgirl couldn't stop me from taking you in the first place. So you can either hold still and let me operate, or I can have the general here hold you down. One way or the other, I'm getting that trophy. Your choice."

Faced with the options, Emily reluctantly nodded her assent, bracing herself as Victoria approached. Perhaps it wouldn't be quite so bad as it sounded she thought as Victoria made her sit. She quickly realized just how wrong she was as the extraction began.

Meanwhile, back at the construction site, Wordgirl was at last beginning to recover.

"Hey, I think there's someone in there Tommy!" Remarked a blond haired boy as the pile of debris began to stir.

"Phil, if there was a person in there, the most they could do is make noise. With all that heavy stuff moving around like that, it's probably just a sinkhole or something." Tommy replied.

With that, Wordgirl emerged from the mound of debris, standing a bit unsteadily before regaining her balance.

"Whoa… I feel like a building just fell on me." She groaned, briefly pausing as the words sank in. "Oh, right…" She remarked, realizing her mistake.

"Wordgirl!" Both boys exclaimed, quickly drawing closer.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Was it TwoBrains?"

"The Wammer?"

"Tobey?"

The questions continued to fire so rapidly she could hardly tell who was speaking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, settle down guys!" She said, briefly sighing in relief as they both grew silent. "Look, there's somewhere I really need to be right now. So as much as I would like to stick around and answer all your questions, I can't. So… bye, I guess." She said a bit awkwardly before swiftly departing, leaving the two boys standing on the sidewalk.

"She totally likes me." Tommy remarked.

"Are you sure about that? She seemed kind of annoyed with us." Phil said.

"You clearly know nothing about girls Phil." Tommy replied as they both continued down the street.

Meanwhile, at the home of Victoria Best, Emily attempted to settle her stomach with a glass of water she'd been given while Victoria admired the newly recovered and recently cleaned pearl.

"You know, I really should thank you, Emily." Victoria remarked as she placed the pearl in its display case upon her trophy shelf. "Before I met you, I never imagined just how versatile my powers could be. I'm way more powerful this way!"

"You're welcome." Emily replied sarcastically, her tone clearly indignant. She briefly sighed. "Can I go already?" She asked.

Victoria started to answer, but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Wordgirl.

"Give it up Victoria!" She commanded as she hovered outside the window. "You may have caught me by surprise the fist time, but I assure you that it won't be happening again."

As if to prove her point, she proceeded to easily evade Victoria's first attack, followed by a second.

"Not so easy when I can actually see it coming, now is it?" She asked, dodging another attack.

A blinding flash of light suddenly emitted from the eyes of Victoria, bringing with it a massive wave of shear force which sent Wordgirl crashing and tumbling to the ground.

"Seeing something and stopping it are two different things Wordgirl." Victoria said, using her powers to lift her opponent from the ground before she could recover.

"You're not going to win this Victoria, I'll stop you one way or another!" Wordgirl said as she struggled to break free.

"Stop me? You can't stop me Wordgirl! You can't even move unless I say so!" Victoria replied derisively. "In other words, I win. And I win because I'm the…"

Her words were cut short as the top of her head was suddenly encased in one of her own trophies, covering her eyes and blocking her powers. She screamed.

"Get this thing off me!" She cried as she struggled to remove the trophy wedged upon her head. "General Smoochington, help me!"

"Sorry Victoria, but I'm afraid he won't be of much use to you with me here." Wordgirl said, alerting Victoria to her presence in the room.

"I guess you should've told him to guard me and not the door." Emily remarked.

"You think this can stop me?" Victoria asked as she continued to struggle with the trophy. "You can't keep this thing on me forever! And when I get out, I'll just mop the floor with you like I did the last time!"

"Not likely." Wordgirl said. "The next time we fight, I'll just use my super speed to attack from behind like Emily here. Or have my sidekick do it while you focus on me. Either way, there won't be much you can do about it."

"Well you can't get behind me if there's wall to my back!" Victoria protested stubbornly.

"I can break down a wall if I want." Wordgirl countered.

"Well then I'll just get General Smoochington to watch my back!" Victoria shot back.

"I think we've already established that he's not the best at doing that. Besides, I'm stronger than he is." Wordgirl replied.

"Then I…"

"If you keep using your recorder on people, I'll eventually have to break it Victoria." Wordgirl said, eliminating Victoria's next option before she could even say it.

Victoria ceased her struggling.

"So wait, you mean…"

"That you've already lost the next battle before it even begins? That you've literally never won against me? That the most you could ever do is delay the inevitable? Cause if that's what you're asking, then yes, that's exactly what I mean." Wordgirl replied.

"So I... I can't win?" Victoria said, coming to rest against the nearest wall. "But… I'm the best… I…I can't just lose. My parents said I was the best... I have to be the best. If I'm not the best then... I'm not good enough. If I'm not good enough, then I'm not the best." She babbled as she sank to the floor, deflated.

"Uh... Victoria. You're kind of talking in circles right now." Wordgirl remarked, growing more than a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"So what if I am?!" Victoria snapped. "Why shouldn't I talk in circles?! You're better than me anyway! Even she's better than me! Her and her friend Becky! I can't even get this stupid trophy off my head!" She exclaimed, giving the trophy one last frustrated tug before giving up and burying her face in her knees. "I'm just a loser who has to cheat to get what she wants."

"Wordgirl." Emily whispered. "I think she's crying."

Wordgirl sighed, approaching Victoria and placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"Look, Victoria. You're not a loser, and there are plenty of times that you've won without cheating. You just… can't be the best at everything. No one can. Even me." She said. "Now then, if you promise to behave yourself and apologize to Emily, I'll let you out of there. Okay?"

"I guess." Victoria replied dejectedly. "I mean… I'm sorry Emily. I won't try anything if you let me out Wordgirl. I promise."

"Well, let's hope you're the best at keeping promises." Wordgirl remarked as she prepared to pry the trophy from Victoria's head "Now hold still, this might not feel too good." She added.

With a few good tugs, the trophy was removed from Victoria's head, along with a number of hairs.

"_Ow_." Victoria winced. "You weren't kidding."

"Victoria!" Called the voice of Hunter Throbheart from outside.

"Hunter?" Victoria remarked. "What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" She asked as she and the other two girls made their way to the window.

"My older brother drove me here." Hunter replied. "I came to talk you out of all this, but… it looks as if the situation has already resolved itself. I hope you aren't in too much trouble over it."

Victoria looked to Wordgirl, who looked to Emily. Emily responded with a simple gesture, answering the unspoken question. Victoria then returned her attention to Hunter.

"No, no trouble. Well, no more than usual at least." She said.

"So long as she keeps her word that is." Wordgirl added.

It was then that Hunter decided to act upon the advice given by his older brother.

"In that case, Victoria… I was planning to see a movie today and… I don't suppose you would care to join me, would you?" He asked.

"A movie?" Victoria remarked, again feeling herself begin to blush as she mentally substituted the word move for date.

She unexpectedly received a nudge from both Emily as well as Wordgirl, both of them gesturing and silently mouthing the word 'go' as she turned to face them. She quickly returned her attention to Hunter.

"Sure!" She said. "Give me a minute to change and I'll be right down!"

Minutes later, they were off to the theater as Wordgirl and Emily looked on smiling.

"I think we did the right thing here." Wordgirl remarked.

"Uh-huh." Emily passively agreed, waving as the two departed.

Something in the way she said it, or perhaps her expression, was somehow off, as if she were holding something back. Her smile shifted to more of a grin as she watched the pair make their way further down the street. With that, a song burst forth from her lips.

"Rah-rah ah-ah-ah, Roma-Roma-ma, Gaga, ooh-la-la. Want your bad romance!" She sang, doing a little dance in the process.

She finished by striking a pose, holding it till both she and Wordgirl burst into laughter.

"This has been one crazy day." Wordgirl said as she regained her composure.

"Yeah." Emily agreed, shaking off the last bit of laughter.

"I guess we should get that trophy back now." Wordgirl said.

"If Becky still wants it, I guess." Emily replied. "As for me, I've already been way too close to it." She added, placing a hand over her stomach.

Wordgirl paused.

"Now that you mention it… I don't think Becky will mind if Victoria keeps this one." She replied. "Let's just go."

With that, they were off. Concluding yet another thrilling adventure of, Wordgirl!

(A.N) It's not perfect, but I'm mostly pleased with the finished product. Especially considering how quickly it was completed compared to many of my past works.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, nor did I profit from its use.


End file.
